


Saving in time外星救難犬

by rastar



Series: Always with you [2]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Superman Returns (2006), The Dark Knight
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rastar/pseuds/rastar
Summary: 配對：Bruce Wayne /Clark Kent無差，前期Bruce/Rachel 注意。宇宙：The Dark Knight(2008) /Superman Retunes(2006)混合警告：偽˙氪星生理學，大超90%的時間是犬型，95%的時間pre-slash，因前面略黑暗，OOC輕拍，前面掉到Gotham河裡這點稍微和綠大的文撞梗，不過綠大說故事差很多，所以沒關係，就是個腦洞，不能接受那還是早點關掉吧，這篇和我寫的M家的”Always with you一生陪伴”有不影響劇情的Crossover。大綱：蝙蝠俠總是戲稱超人為”外星救難犬”，就某種角度來說他可是真知灼見。





	1. 第一章、Gotham

序、Falling

 

Clark看著那塊人造大陸遠離地球成為浩瀚宇宙中的微小存在，「地球安全了，他的家安全了，這樣很好。」這是Clark腦中最後一個念頭，自此他跌落雲端，遠離陽光。

 

第一章、Gotham 

Gotham河是被公認的汙穢，任何東西出現其中都不會讓人感到奇怪，垃圾、棄嬰、甚至是屍體都是常見的，所以自然沒有人去關注在大雨中從河裡爬出來的東西，那是一隻黑色的大狗，毛髮凌亂，身上散佈著血痕，傷口上殘留著綠色的粉末，或許是被河裡的尖銳物給刮傷的，但也有別的可能，但誰會在意一條流浪狗的死活呢？Gotham人民關心自己的生活都來不及了。

黑色的大狗步履蹣跚的離開河邊，似乎想找個可以休憩的地方，每當雨滴打在他傷口上時他都會瑟縮，他抬頭望著漆黑的天空，厚重的烏雲阻隔了陽光，阻隔了他與他的力量來源，若有人注意到他這奇異的動作必會發現這隻大狗有著不一樣的眼睛，清澈透藍的，讓人第一眼就想去相信他的眼睛，彷若沒有見過世間罪惡的純真嬰兒，同時又有著信仰正義的堅毅，但沒有人留意這些，這隻有著奇異眼眸的大狗最後在一條Gotham隨處可見的小黑巷倒下。

+++

Clark夢見了他剛回到地球的情景，他在玉米田上墜落，與大氣摩擦產生的火花將周圍弄的一片焦黑，他從遙遠的氪星回到地球，他不確定他離開了多久，在這期間他拋棄了超人的職責，他讓地球上對他抱有期待的人們失望，只因為他想看看他的母星。

他理所當然的失望了，氪星早成一片焦土，荒蕪而毫無生機，絲毫未見偉大氪星文明所留下的遺跡，他早知道如此的但他還是來了，就像一個孩子見到了七彩炫目的泡泡，他知道觸碰它，它就會碎裂並且消逝無蹤，但他依舊忍不住想要觸碰它的想法。

在他碰到的同時泡泡也破裂了，再美的夢總有清醒的時刻，最後他回去了，回到地球，那個他成長的星球。

在他落回堪薩斯時他的人類養母第一個發現了他，她不畏懼火焰，她像是他小時候一樣在他倒下時抱住他。

「Oh, my boy!」她驚呼。

「你找到你的家了嗎？」當她把他摟進懷裡同時呢喃著問。

「不，我的家是地球。」Clark在昏過去前說，他沒有見到Martha聽到這句話後的表情，他精疲力盡的昏過去了，自然也沒意識他身體所產生的變化。

Martha把一切看在眼裡，她不在乎Clark是怎麼樣的，她只知道Clark永遠都是Clark，她的小男孩。

+++  
Clark是被踹醒的，他可一點都不喜歡這種把他從美夢中叫醒的方式，踢擊力道放在未受傷前可傷不了他分毫，殘留在他體內的氪石限制了他的力量，使他處於氪星人的病理性的應激狀態中，他的外型擬態為氪星史前猛獸的幼崽型態，如果他是在氪星不論史前的或現代文明的都可以得到良好的照顧，簡單來說，他變成了形似地球上拉不拉多犬的樣子。

攻擊Clark的是一群小混混，五個人都大約十五六歲的樣子，有男有女，他們在身上各種令人匪夷所思的地方都穿了環，頭髮顏色染的怪誕不羈，紅的綠的甚至還有紫色，簡直像是在提前過耶誕節。

男的穿了骷髏或是惡魔等圖案的上衣，女的留著全黑的長指甲，穿著裙長幾乎與底褲相同的超短裙，他們在Clark被踢時為在周圍嬉鬧大笑，若放在平常他們就是群正常人看到就會自動閃遠一點的小混混，通常沒什麼攻擊性，但旁人會難以忍受他們的愚蠢行為。

Clark倒希望自己有能力繞開，小混混們把他圍在牆角，每當他想跑開他們就把他踢回中間，Clark有些生氣的低吼，並同時露出牙齒威脅，他並不想傷害這些孩子，但也不想再被他們欺負。

可是小混混對Clark威脅低吼的反應卻是放聲大笑，在他們眼裡一條受傷了的病狗能對他們怎麼樣，這狗也就剩吠幾聲的本事。

Clark覺得不妙，張嘴往最近的人小腿咬去，Clark沒打算咬深，只是給他們一個教訓然後突破包圍，但他錯估了自己的體力，反而被小混混踢到撞上後面的牆，背後的衝擊力讓Clark感到一陣椎心刺骨的痛，氪石的碎片似乎被這一擊擠到更深的地方。

這群小混混的頭領是個頭髮染成半金半綠陰陽頭的少年，而剛剛Clark不幸的就是咬中他，他讓夥伴抓住Clark的四肢把他壓制在地，陰陽頭少年耍帥的拿出香菸，一旁的女孩們自動幫他點上，最後才慢慢地暱了Clark一眼。

「你們說怎麼辦好？」陰陽頭緩慢開口。

「給他點教訓！」「殺了他！」「把他弄瞎再丟到河裡！」附庸們起鬨。

Clark為這想裝大人的小屁孩感到好笑，根本沒能力就是看了幾部黑道電影就想逞威風，同時也為他自己感到悲哀，他辛苦拯救世界可不是為了被人這樣對待。

「嘿，不准你們欺負他。」不遠處一位黑髮小男孩大喊著，他大概十二歲左右的樣子，衣著有些破舊但還算是乾淨整齊，小男孩同時去扯陰陽頭的衣服，想把他往後拉。

「我們憑什麼聽你的！牠又不是你的狗，反正他也快死了，我們拿來樂一樂惹到你了？」小混混隨手推開男孩，男孩跌到在地又很快的爬起來，倔強的瞪向小混混，惹的小混混一群人有些不快，這沒長眼睛的眼傢伙，怎麼自己衝上來送死啊？

「欺負一隻受傷的狗算什麼本事，沒用的廢物！」男孩罵到，同時抓起地上的垃圾鐵罐朝小混混丟過來，隨後轉身就跑。

「死小孩別跑！」被激怒的小混混們丟下Clark，全都去追小男孩，Clark趕緊爬起來想要去追他們，他不能讓那男孩為了幫他而受到傷害。

+++

「啊，抱歉。」男孩狂奔時擦身而過一個帶兜帽的陌生人，男孩是故意撞上他的，他注意到這男人並不常出現在這區，這位陌生人也經常變換裝束，他不知道為何沒別人認出來，但是凡是陌生人出現過後治安便會好上一段時間，他一定有辦法處理這幾個小混混，男孩心想，最起碼他也有辦法逃跑。

「你跟他是一夥的吧！正好一起教訓了。」小混混這時跟了上來，恰好看到男孩和陌生人說話，就把他們當作同伴了。

陌生人為這被莫名其妙牽扯的禍事挑了下眉，隨即發現男孩把小混混引來後又跑了，留下他獨自面對這幾個小混混，他真是個機靈的孩子，陌生人在心中稱讚著，但同時也為這給他找麻煩的小鬼感到好氣好笑，他原本不想用這身裝扮來打架的。

 

「滾開，別再來這。」陌生人最後踢了陰陽頭的屁股一腳，這群小混混身上分別帶了輕重程度不一的傷，黑眼睛和瘀青讓他們臉及身上更添了幾分顏色，越往龐克搖滾風走去了，小混混憤恨的瞪了陌生人一眼，陌生人把指骨壓的喀拉作響同時藐視著看著他們，小混混立即驚慌的逃走了。陌生人看了眼男孩小混混來的方向決定去探個究竟。

+++

當男孩跑回Clark那裡時後面已經沒有那串小混混，他毫不猶豫地坐在骯髒的地上，把Clark的頭拉到自己腿上讓他枕著，Clark第一反應是覺得這姿勢很怪，但隨即想起他目前是犬類型態就不再介意。

男孩順著Clark的毛，Clark可以感到那柔軟未生長開的小手，正盡他自己最大溫柔來安撫他，Clark向上望了一眼男孩，其實男孩自己也還驚魂未定，估計也是第一次做這種出風頭事情，他在觀察男孩時亦沒有忽略男孩衣領下那一晃而過的傷痕，Clark打從心底憐惜這個孩子，但無奈他現在並不能為他做些什麼。

「沒有能力就別多管閒事。」陌生的男中音突然響起，Clark對陌生人豎起毛擺出威脅的姿態。

「沒事的，這位先生剛才幫我打跑了壞人。」男孩拍了拍Clark的頭安撫他，大概是認為Clark剛才的動作是害怕的表現。

男孩隨後對陌生人說道。「我不這樣做的話，狗狗可能會死，那群小混混弄死狗有可能，但他們不敢弄死人，我頂多就受點傷，不會有事的。」男孩辯解到，Clark聽到陌生人發出一聲輕微的嘆息，幫男孩把他移到一個半廢棄的小公園裡。

「可惜我沒辦法養他……」把他安置好後，小男孩喃喃自語著，Clark非常清楚的望見男孩同時還偷瞄陌生人，估計是希望陌生人能帶Clark走。

陌生人不發一語，只是蹲下專心檢查Clark的四肢有沒有骨折，Clark著急的想告訴他，重點不在四肢，是他背上的傷口裡的東西，如果把氪石弄走的話，這點傷很快就會痊癒了。

但很可惜的陌生人把他的扭動當作他肚子餓的表現，從背包裡拿出食物和水給Clark，Clark就著陌生人的手吃了麵包，發現這位陌生人手上有著平常位置根本不會出現的傷口和繭，他或許也有自己的苦衷才這樣的吧。

餵食完Clark後陌生人就離開了，男孩則是嘀咕著為何不救到底啊等抱怨，Clark舔了男孩的手安慰他，男孩為此開心的笑了，同時抱住Clark的脖子「我好喜歡你，可惜我住的地方不能養狗。」男孩有些難過的說，Clark嗚了聲表示沒關係，就算男孩真的可以養好了，他也終是要離開，他可捨不得讓這麼可愛的孩子傷心。

男孩最後又陪了他一會才離去，留下Clark獨自留在小公園裡，男孩離開後Clark又陷入昏睡。

+++

與另一邊溫馨場面不同的是，小混混們分贓協調的不順利，幾個人談不合有準備互毆的趨勢，他們爭吵的聲音引來附近地頭蛇，操著義大利口音的條紋西裝男閒散地靠近幾個小混混。

「小鬼，什麼好東西啊？拿來我瞧瞧。」條紋西裝男狀似親密地靠近小混混們。

「滾開！」幾個小混混沒有停下爭吵。

「搞清楚你們是在誰的地盤上！」條紋西裝男亮出了手槍，並且示威四地對空鳴槍，小混混們立刻鳥獸散，只剩緊抓著包裹的陰陽頭被西裝男給壓在牆上，瞬間又回到剛才的場景，只不過這次位置互換，捕食者成為被捕食者，在這弱肉強食的世界如此天經地義。

Clark在一旁戒備，他不希望這場紛爭波及到他們，他其實不知道包裹裡面到底是什麼，但他認為沒有任何物質東西可以值得一個人丟掉他的性命，果不其然，陰陽頭馬上將搶來的包裹轉交給條紋西裝男，然而這些並不能讓條紋西裝男滿意。

包裹過輕的重量讓他知道，這並不如他所預期的是一整包毒品，這該死的小混混搞的是什麼鬼？條紋西裝男把手槍指著小混混的下巴，而剛剛逞兇鬥狠的小混混此時卻嚇尿了褲子。

Clark其實挺不想管的，但他實在是不想在夜半時分夢到陰陽頭來問他，為何沒有救他？只是因為他曾對Clark污辱？而偉大的超人就放棄了他的生命？儘管現實是如此諷刺，但Clark的確未曾想過放棄小混混的生命，Clark搖晃著站起來衝上前去咬住條紋西裝男的手臂，條紋西裝男吃痛，把緊咬住他的手不放的Clark往牆上摔。

被嚇慘的小混混這時卻好像突然醒過來，把掉落在地上的包裹撿起來快閃走人，絲毫不理會被摔打的Clark，被摔得頭昏眼花的Clark也沒有興致去管陰陽頭，而被激怒的條紋西裝男則是對著Clark胡亂開槍來洩憤。

Clark狼狽的躲著但就算如此他也躲不過所有的子彈，身上多出了許多血孔，他現在的唯一想法是他應該要把條紋西裝男引離，以免流彈波及到男孩。

最後條紋西裝男把Clark逼進了某條小巷底，Clark無路可逃，他現在既不能飛也喪失了所有超能力，身上傷痕累累槍傷甚至還持續的流血，全身似乎沒有一處不在痛的，而條紋西裝男舉的手槍步步逼近，被做掉似乎是他唯一的結局。

就在Clark要面對他的結局時，一枚飛鏢擊中條紋西裝男的手，讓他丟下手槍，隨後一個快速準確的手刀讓他癱軟在地。

Clark對突然逆轉的情勢感到震驚，但又對於不用交代在這裡感到無比慶幸，他從未有過作為一個被施予者的體驗，他向來是強大的拯救者，是保護他人的人，從給予轉變成接受，這感覺是無法言喻的。

Clark盯著蝙蝠俠，Gotham的都市傳說活生生地蹲在他面前，從他的萬能腰帶裡掏出傷藥和繃帶為他包紮傷口，這感覺很奇怪，從傳言中他原本以為蝙蝠俠是個自傲的傢伙，但他卻會願意為隻奄奄一息的流浪狗彎腰屈膝，可見得流言是多麼不可信。

沒過多久那男孩也循著血跡找到這裡，蝙蝠俠見狀立刻把幫Clark包紮的工作丟給男孩完成，自己則是去把條紋西裝男”包紮”起來。

 

就在蝙蝠俠準備要把五花大綁的罪犯弄上蝙蝠車的時候，他的披風被人拉住了。

「請你帶他走好嗎？他不適合Gotham的街頭，他很快就會死的。」男孩真誠無謂的直視蝙蝠俠。蝙蝠俠的動作有些遲疑，而男孩知道他成功了，Bruce在心中嘆了口氣，把半昏迷的Clark抱起一併載上蝙蝠車。


	2. 第二章、New York

第二章、New York

Clark是被電視新聞的聲音吵醒的，電視裡在播著超人失蹤的消息，目前的最新進展是有人撿到被戳了幾個破洞的超人制服，Clark努力將視線聚焦到電視螢幕上，發現那個傢伙就是最後搶走包裹的陰陽頭小混混。

原來那個包裹裡面是他的制服啊，若是其他人知道他們差點因為搶奪超人的衣服而殺了超人的話一定會很有趣的，生活就是如此諷刺。

Clark甩甩頭，把黑暗的念頭甩出腦中，小小的深了個懶腰，他已經被良好的包紮和清洗過了，肉眼可見的較大氪石碎片也已經被清除，最起碼Clark不再覺得力量一直衰弱下去了，但是隨著血流進入體內的小碎片十分麻煩，Clark甚至不確定自己有沒有能力把它們排出體外，只能待時間證明了。

Clark窩在一張軟硬適中的大床上，從床單的質料就知道它應該價值不斐，從周圍的擺設來看有點像是飯店的房間，床有人睡過，棉被皺成一團掉在地上，但是房間內卻沒有更多的生活過的痕跡。

Clark觀察著他的所在地，這是一個景色很好的頂樓套房，往窗外望去可以將整個Gotham市盡收眼底，Clark不意外蝙蝠俠是有錢人，畢竟用得起那些裝備怎樣也不可能是窮人，但是蝙蝠俠住在這種四面牆都是玻璃的地方？這也太對不起他蝙蝠的稱號了，他不是應該住在某種黑漆漆的山洞裡才對嗎？

最後Clark在沙發旁的小桌上找到了他想要的東西，一組桌上型的電話，如果他墜落而且受傷的新聞已經鬧得全美皆知的話，Martha肯定會很擔心的，爸爸已經走了，Martha只有Clark，而Clark不想讓Martha難過。

最後Clark想辦法撥了堪薩斯老家的電話，因為狗爪子不好按電話鍵他試了好幾次才成功，最後他終於撥通了。

「Kent家，請問有什麼事？」Martha接的電話，Clark聽的出來Martha現在雖然比較冷靜了，但是她的嗓音依然像是剛哭過那般沙啞。

「嗚……」Clark對著電話低鳴，他不確定Martha這樣可不可以認出他來，他應該去找可以視訊通話的東西才對。

「Clark寶貝是你嗎？你受傷了嗎？你在哪裡？需要我去接你回來嗎？」母愛是偉大的，Martha馬上就認出Clark的聲音並著急地問，但是Clark還是無法發出任何話，隨後Martha想到了一個好辦法。

「這樣吧，如果你的答案是正面的，你就發出短的叫聲，反之則是長鳴，可以嗎？」Martha提議，Clark隨後發出一聲輕快的叫聲，這是個好方法，比他想的用摩斯密碼溝通要方便的多。

「第一個問題，Clark你受傷了對不對，就是像上次那麼嚴重的？」Martha有些難過，她的寶貝為保護人們而受傷了，但是她卻無法幫助他。Clark發出短吠，實際上這次的傷可能比上次更嚴重，但是Clark不想讓Martha更擔心。

「你的號碼顯示你在Gotham，你需要我去帶你回來嗎？」Martha冷靜下來，看了看來電顯示，Martha不確定Clark現在的處境，但既然Clark可以找到電話來向她報平安，那麼他應該是處於相對安全的環境了。

Clark發出長鳴，代表不用了，他暫時是安全的，畢竟就算蝙蝠俠看起來一副凶神惡煞的模樣，他終究是把受傷的他帶回來療養了，目前來看蝙蝠俠也不像會對他怎麼樣。

這時走廊上傳來腳步聲，有人回來了，Clark有些著急，Martha又依依不捨的叮嚀了幾句才掛上電話，Clark以不牽扯傷口的最快速度跑回床上窩回剛剛的位置。

Clark才剛躺好裝睡，就有人推門進來了，是一位白髮灰白的老紳士，而Clark發現自己認得他，Alfred Pennyworth他不是Wayne家的管家嗎？他怎麼會在這裡？蝙蝠俠把Clark丟給Bruce Wayne了？還是說蝙蝠俠就是Bruce Wayne？雖然後者匪夷所思，但似乎比較令人信服。

「跟老爺說了多少次了，電視不看時就該關掉，講都講不聽。」Alfred小聲嘀咕著，Alfred上前去關掉電視，隨後走到床邊發現Clark已經醒了，且正睜大的眼疑惑的看著他，Alfred走到床邊。

「你看起來好多了，前天老爺抱你回來時你的情況那麼糟。」Alfred輕輕摸了Clark的頭對他說，Clark不習慣被人摸頭，但是Alfred做這動作時有種溫暖舒適的感覺，Clark一點都不想反抗，Alfred的手離開時Clark還主動蹭了蹭他，想要多一點觸碰。

Alfred為Clark可愛的小動作微笑，「我帶你去找Bruce吧，他可不能這麼沒責任心，他自己帶回來的應該自己養才對。」他又拍了兩下才站起來。

Alfred帶著Clark到了一個空曠的倉庫，然後Clark親眼看見它變成蝙蝠俠的秘密基地，雖然比不上堡壘，但Clark仍覺得這個酷斃了，那位救了他的蝙蝠俠，Alfred口中的Bruce老爺就坐在巨大的屏幕前操作。

「Alfred我……你帶他來做什麼？」Bruce注意到Alfred接近，想要和他要些早餐，但隨即他的眼角餘光瞄到一個不應該出現在這裡的生物，那隻被他用繃帶包得像個木乃伊的拉布拉多，這才第三天，他居然就可以自行走路了？

「Bruce老爺，我想你應該對於你帶回來的生物負起你應有的責任。」Alfred義正嚴詞的說，大有如果Bruce不照做的話就沒有早餐吃的架式。

「可是我沒有養過動物，如果我不小心把他弄死了怎麼辦？」Bruce回過身來用無辜的眼神看著Alfred，他的演技是如此精湛，Clark都想相信他是個單蠢無知的公子哥了。

「不會的，我相信他有足夠的生命力，或許一個名字是個好開始。」Alfred建議，Clark有點想抗議這兩位沒把他放在眼裡，雖然他目前的身高是不夠被正常人在正常角度放在眼裡沒錯，但也不用這樣忽視他吧？

「我想想Dick、Jason、Tim、Damian……Clark，看來你喜歡Clark這個名字。」Bruce說出一串男子名，但是Clark都沒有反應，直到最後他試了Clark這個名字，Clark才終於抬起頭來看著Bruce，他沒有錯過Bruce眼中一閃而過的眼神，但是他卻無法明確指出那是什麼意思。

「那就這樣吧，你好，Clark Wayne，我是Bruce Wayne，在你傷好之前我會暫時飼養你幾天，你傷好之後我們再討論吧。」Bruce拍了拍Clark的頭說，Alfred看到此景滿意地將早餐拿出來遞給Bruce。

Clark很嘴饞的看著Bruce的早餐，一個看起來料十分豐盛的可頌三明治，似乎是注意到Clark快要滴下來的口水，Alfred也給了Clark他的早餐，那是個燕麥麵包三明治，烤得金黃香酥的燕麥麵包從中間切了一刀，其中夾了翠綠的生菜葉和水煮過呈現嫩白色的雞肉，還有鮮紅的番茄片和黃澄澄的煎蛋和起司在其中，光看就令人食指大動，Clark用驚訝的目光看著Alfred，似乎是在問”這真的是給我的嗎？”。

「為什麼Clark吃的比我好！」Bruce抱怨著，這並不是實話，事實上除了Bruce的麵包是可頌外，他們的早餐內容物是一模一樣的。

沒有人去理會Bruce的抱怨，Clark開心的把麵包吃掉，並且作了一件在人型他絕對不敢幹的事，用舌頭把盤子裡的麵包屑全部舔乾淨，他總是覺得在世界上還存在著飢荒的情況下任何一點食物都不能浪費，現在他終於能夠忠於他的信念了。

在場的兩個人類都為了Clark的小動作忍俊不禁，如果沒有那則新聞的話這會是個美好的早晨，但當主播提到Tony Stark昨晚在自家派對中自殺的消息時，Bruce的臉色變了。

「Alfred我想我必須到紐約出一趟差。」Clark覺得目前Bruce的聲音就像今天稍早他母親Martha一樣，擔心且憂慮。

 

 

Clark不太確定Bruce是基於什麼心態把他帶上飛機的，常理來說沒有人會把一隻才剛受了重傷的狗帶著四處溜搭，不過也沒有哪隻狗可以在重傷第三天就幾乎痊癒可以自行行走的。

Clark覺得自己蠢透了，他怎麼不再多裝病幾天，肋骨骨折和部分臟器破裂怎麼樣也不像是三天內會好的症狀，Clark內心深至檢討，為何他看到Alfred帶著美味的早餐就什麼理智都沒有乖乖跟著他走了呢？這是多麼可怕的能力啊。

Bruce用眼角餘光掃了一眼在皮椅角落自怨自艾的黑色大狗一眼，他不確定為何這傢伙情緒突然變得那麼低落。

「Clark過來！」Bruce出聲呼喚他，Clark不確定Bruce想幹嘛，不過目前看起來沒有危險的樣子，反正他都把他帶回來了應該不會做出什麼對他不利的事情吧？Clark猜想著，猶豫地走過去。

「你說怎麼會有人傻到在自家游池自殺呢？還是在大庭廣眾下，他到底是真心想死還是無聊蹦哒找存在感？」Bruce把手放在Clark的兩頰邊開始揉他的臉頰玩，Clark發出呼嚕嚕的不滿聲。

他想甩開Bruce的手，卻發現甩不動，只能無奈地瞪著他，虧他還以為Bruce想談點心事，但現在看來就只是想要玩他的臉，至於Tony Stark的行為他並沒有直接接觸過本人不好評價，不過就他之前在阿富汗的經歷來看，很有可能是PTSD或是抑鬱症。

「你也覺得他是腦袋有病對吧？好好一個富翁還親自跑到那種地方顯擺，是要告訴對方這裡有塊大肥肉快來吃嗎？我自己前段時間也焦頭爛額的，幸好有人幫她了，不然……嘿，你有沒有在聽我說話？光瞪我了？」

 

Bruce繼續自言自語，同時手上的動作不停，一會掰開Clark的嘴，一會把他的嘴往兩邊拉，簡直比他見過最熊的熊孩子還難纏，惹的Clark皺著眉頭直瞪他，但這眼神在Bruce看來就像是鬥雞眼，好笑的緊，雖然氣氛不對還是讓Bruce笑了出來。

「可是我又不能不管他，雖然Tony那傢伙驕傲又自大挺討人厭的，他總歸是我兄弟，你大概不知道吧，小時候我們兩個總是玩在一起，他父母忙總是把他留在Wayne莊園，說是有個同齡玩伴比較不會那麼陰沉。」

「說真的那時候我挺同情他的，身邊沒有任何同齡的孩子陪玩，最起碼我還有Rachel，他只能整天跟一堆機械混在一起，那樣不陰沉才奇怪呢……」Bruce叨叨絮絮的回憶起童年，他並不常想起這些事，他每天都有太多事情要忙，練武、追蹤情報、管理公司，很少有這麼放鬆的時候，或許是因為陪伴他的對象並不會將這些事情說出去，所以他才卸下心防。

Bruce覺得他不用再Clark面前隱藏什麼，反正他最大的秘密對方也知道了，他也對Clark瞭若指掌，這種時候再說謊似乎有點蠢，雖然把Clark帶回Wayne塔完全是腦袋一熱發蠢的行為，但這決定在現在看來似乎不錯，他很少在誰面前這麼暢所欲言了。

最後下飛機前Clark是枕著Bruce的腿睡著的，Bruce放在他頭上順毛的手很溫暖很舒服，讓他一點都不想動，反正他也需要多些睡眠來回復健康不是嘛？Clark在Bruce的說話聲中安穩地睡去。

+++

 

Donald Blake是紐約知名的心理醫生，他的病人涉及各界的翹楚與名流，想當然要見他一面必然所費不貲，Blake原本在整理資料等待下一位預約的患者前來，Tony Stark又是個名人，而他前來的原因Blake心理由數，畢竟那華麗的自殺戲碼可是在全美新聞上強力播放，他會是個棘手卻富有挑戰性的病人。

絕對比那些”前妻把我的財產都捲走了”而哭的一把鼻涕一把眼淚的所謂上流人士好得多，然而正當他在擬定Tony的治療計畫時，Blake突然覺得頭有點暈，奇怪，冷氣開得不夠嗎？當Blake倒在桌上時眼角餘光瞄見一抹黑影，隨後他就昏過去了。

+++

Bruce大方地走入診間，他可沒有什麼前妻可以瓜分他的財產，況且他也不是來看診的，Bruce走到昏睡的Blake醫生旁邊，不顧在門口的Clark不贊同的眼神，逕自過去把Blake醫生拖到他休息室的衣櫃裡鎖起來，準備好的Bruce穿起掛在一旁的白袍，將皮椅背向大門後坐上等待。

Clark不認同地皺起眉頭，隨意客串別人的心理醫生可說不上是正當行為，但是他現在可沒辦法勸阻Bruce，他記得新聞播出Tony自殺時Bruce的表情，瞬間的心痛，隨後轉為憤怒，看得出來Bruce很關心Tony。

雖然Wayne公司和Stark工業是競爭關係，但是就Bruce剛剛向他吐的那一大推苦水來看，Clark覺得他們兩個的私交還是不錯的，要不然Bruce也不會得知消息就急急忙忙跑來了。

Clark走到隔壁候診室，在沙發上找了個能清楚聽到裡面的動靜的好位置，就把頭枕在扶手上懶洋洋地翻著雜誌。

+++

Tony不想去看心理醫生，他認為他的問題並不是幾個小時的閒聊對話可以解決的，他厭倦這一切了，他不知道像他這樣只會帶來罪惡以及殺戮的人活在這世上有什麼意義，但是為了嘆息的Pepper和流淚的Steve他還是來了，Tony沒辦法忍受他寶貝的Steve難過，就算是他自己讓Steve傷心也不行，他終究要面對自己的問題。

Tony和Steve來到候診室，沙發上已經有隻黑色拉不拉多犬窩在那裡，大約是醫生或是別的病人帶來的，當Tony聽到醫生的那句「請進」時，Tony突然改變決定把Steve留在候診室，自己走入診間。

「我想你絕對不會讓我去寫Blog抒發感情了？」Tony的第一句話就是調侃，他大致可以猜的到為何他會出現在這。

「這我可不知道，你有什麼難以言喻的感情需要抒發嗎？」在說話的同時Bruce轉過椅子。

「難說，但是燒掉一個莊園真的就讓你窮到需要來客串心理醫生來打工了？Dr. Wayne？」熱愛戲劇效果的大蝙蝠，Tony在心中嘀咕。

+++

Clark覺得這隻黃金獵犬的行為有些怪異，他看到Clark在翻雜誌的樣子簡直像是見到了鬼，Clark也不清楚一般的狗看到另一隻狗跑去翻人類雜誌會有什麼反應，但他確定不會是這樣的。

那隻叫Steve的黃金獵犬跑過來坐在他身邊，把他自己的狗牌弄下來並且打開了一個像是透明螢幕的東西並且開始打字，等等，他碰到另外一個外星人了嗎？還是說這一切都是因為他昏迷所產生的夢境，Clark有點搞不清楚了。

『你也是外星人嗎？』Clark問，雖然一見面就掀自己的底給人很奇怪，但是Clark真的是太好奇了，這個Steve是他的族人？他在氪星尋找不到的原來就存在地球上嗎？Clark期盼著看著Steve。

『很遺憾，並不是，我認為我是留有前世記憶的一隻地球狗而已。』Steve寫到，Steve被Clark閃亮亮的眼神弄得有些困惑，而且Clark的回答很奇妙，為什麼是”也是”，照他的語意推測Clark是個外星人？還是具有狗型外貌的外星人？這世界真是無奇不有啊，Steve在心中感嘆。

『抱歉剛剛太激動了，我以為你和我是一樣的。』看到Steve的說明Clark冷靜下來了，他就不該抱太多期望在族人這事上面，Clark失落的低頭趴在扶手上。

『你好，我是Steve Rogers-Stark。』Steve主動自我介紹，他以前沒有碰過外星人，總覺得有些不可思議。

『我是Clark Kent，我知道你，大概目前幾乎所有美國人都知道你，你救了Tony的影像在Youtude上有千萬人次的點擊率呢！』Clark有些激動地打到，他當初疑惑Steve怎麼會做出類似心肺復甦的動作，現在知道Steve曾經是個人的事，那麼一切都可以說得通了。

『Tony需要幫助，我只是做了我該做的而已。』Steve說，他寧可沒發生那種事，他一點都不想出名，他只想要Tony安穩快樂地活著，Clark注意到Steve的神情有些低落，他不喜歡這個話題，也對，自殺這種事情可讓人高興不起來，Clark希望Bruce來此多少能幫助到Tony。

『你真謙虛，我可以好奇一下，你前世是怎麼樣的人嗎？』Clark轉移話題，記者的職業習慣出現，他不自覺的開始採訪起了Steve。

『我前世也叫Steve Rogers，曾作為美軍參加過二戰。』Steve簡短的說，他沒說美國隊長的事，那聽起來實在太胡扯了。

『你是美國隊長？』Clark驚訝地打到，雖然Steve Rogers並不是個罕見的名字，但是和二戰連結起來，似乎就只有那個傢伙。

『我會說我擁有Steve Rogers的記憶甚至是靈魂，但是現今社會並不需要美國隊長，我就只是Steve Rogers而已。』Steve將自己的想法說出來，他並不以美國隊長這個稱號為傲或是感到羞恥，它只是一個稱呼、一個虛名。 

『你的想法真的很特別，很多會為了名聲而迷失自己，但你似乎不是這樣的人，那麼你對於新一代的超級英雄有什麼看法？像是超人或是蝙蝠俠那些傢伙。』Clark持續提問，能訪問到他的童年偶像實在是一件令人興奮的事情，就算這個傢伙並不是真的美國隊長也沒關係，有人可以陪他認真地聊聊英雄的事情也是很難得的。

『如果從美國隊長的角度出發，我會說我感到非常欣慰有這些人為了別人的生命安全而付出努力，但以個人的角度來講，我認為個人英雄主義並不是長久之計，有些問題並不是單獨一人可以解決的。』Steve認真地回應，他相信團隊的力量，他也認為團隊比一個人單打獨鬥要來的好得多。

兩位外型為狗的人聊的十分投機，他們有許多想法不謀而合，他們兩個很快的熟絡起來，然而診間內的另外兩位的談話就沒有這麼順利，偶爾還會有些爭吵的聲響傳出，Steve雖然和Clark在聊天，但是仍有留意裡面的對話，當對話過於激動時他也會停下與Clark的對話確認Tony的安危。

+++

Tony向來覺得他和Bruce的關係是”平常不會想理他，但是關鍵時刻會出來挺你的兄弟”，他知道自從Bruce有了那個半夜在城市間飛來飛去的怪癖後就很忙，但是他還願意為了Tony的事情離開他的地盤，Tony是有些感動，Tony知道這次談話的最大目的就是讓他不要再尋死，但他不知道Bruce會怎麼勸他。

「你為什麼要這麼做？」Bruce提問，Tony奇怪，這個問題的答案Bruce應該比他更了解才對。

「自責和愧疚，你應該比我更清楚那是什麼感覺。」Tony的回答帶了點尖銳，他們熟悉彼此的過去，或許這就是Bruce來此的主因。

「難道自殺可以讓你不自責或是愧疚嗎？是啊，畢竟死了，把你問題丟給別人，你就認為你解脫了是嗎？」Bruce的語氣中帶了挑釁的意味。

「……是的，我認為那是一種解脫，我不會再感到痛苦。」Tony的話梗住了，雖然他原本是想要回嘴，但是Bruce的話並沒有說錯，他的確認為死亡是一種解脫，而他想要終止他的痛苦。

「那不是解脫，死亡是一種終結，而你的死亡會帶給愛你的人永遠的傷痛，你想要Pepper或是Steve來承受那些嗎？」Bruce問，他的聲音很平靜，不帶有批判也不帶有責怪的意思，似乎就只是想要這麼問他。

「沒有我，他們會過得更好。」Tony有些消極地回答，在跳下去的時候他也有想過Pepper和Steve，但是他認為他們值得更好的，而不是像他這樣糟糕透頂的傢伙。

「但是你的離開會在他們的心中留下無法抹滅的痛，更何況如果你真的想死，為什麼又會選在那種地方呢？你是想要死給誰看？你是想要對社會大眾說『我是被你們逼死的！』嗎？」Bruce的聲音中帶了一絲慍怒，雙眼狠狠的瞪著Tony。

「我……」Tony被逼得啞口無言，他曾有過這種想法，Tony不由得往後退了些，緊緊地貼著椅背。

「你只是在逃避，逃避你應該負起的責任，如果你想要贖罪就不應該這樣做！」Bruce的音調變得有些高，語氣中也帶了指責。

「那麼我該怎麼做？告訴我啊！我該怎麼做？」Tony生氣的吼出來，他不喜歡Bruce對他的思想一清二楚的感覺，但不得不承認，Bruce在這個問題上看得比他透徹。

「我不會告訴你答案，你要自己找到該怎麼做，但死亡絕對不是選項之一。」Bruce說完後兩人沉默了很久，Tony覺得Bruce似乎什麼也沒說，他既不願意告訴他答案，也沒有提供什麼實質的幫助，就只是把自殺這條路堵死了而已。

Bruce率先站了起來，他走過來拍拍Tony的肩膀，隨後快速擁抱了他一下，「嘿，如果你再有那種念頭，我會來找你麻煩的，好嗎？」Tony輕輕點了頭，Bruce輕拍了一下他的肩膀，扯出個勉強算是欣慰的微笑走了出去。

+++

看到Bruce走出來，Steve連忙把介面關掉，幸好他剛剛已經和Clark交換過聯絡方式，Clark對他眨眨眼當作是告別，之後就跟著Bruce一起離開了。


End file.
